All The Words You Never Said
by maryjane239
Summary: Sequel to: "No More Words Needed". Naruko always keeps her promises...and so she did. Angst,Bi,F/F,H/C,HJ,Language,Oral,SoloF,Trans,WAFF,WIP,Yuri, SasuNaru, Sasuke Naruto, Sasuki Naruko, Sexy no Jutsu, SnJ


**Disclaimer: I do not make any money from the writting of this story. It is purely for mine and the readers enjoyment. All characters and all things in the Naruto world are property of they're respected owners, I just make them do bad things.**

_August/26/09  
18:47  
2240 Word Count_

**All The Words You Never Said**  
_Written by: marykitsu239_

_

* * *

_

In life… there will always be a person that understands everything that you don't say;  
…And for me she was that person.

Naruko sat quietly, her head hanging limply between her shoulders, the stress of the day finally taking its toll. She weaved her fingers together, separating them then returning them together.

'Separate', 'Together', 'Separate', 'Together', 'Sepera-She blinked looking up from the corner of her right eye as a soft sound disrupted her. Though her bangs she noticed the obsessively clean white sneakers of a passing nurse and her lunch cart. She returned to her fingers.  
'Separate', 'Together', 'Separate again.' She glanced at the washed out blue circle that was the hallway clock. It ticked incessantly, annoyingly so, only doing its job. She resisted the urge to glare at it, mostly because it took too much energy; seeing only fifteen minutes or so had passed.  
Naruko dropped her head back into its resting position her blond hair falling over her shoulders in silent whispy tendrils. It had gotten longer the past seven months, cutting it wasn't necessary seeing as she had no one there to admire it; but now…it would be time for a cut again.

~*~*~*~

"So what's my mission this time granny Tsunade!?" Naruko half shouted with her normal exuberance, though her smile didn't quite reach her squinted eyes.  
The voluptuous old ninja pinched the bridge of her noise in an attempt to avoid her up-coming Naruko migraine.  
"Must you be so loud this early in the day brat?" She said with her raspy sake laden voice. The older blond shook her buzzing head, in turn only making her dizzier then she already was. Naruko ignored Tsunade in favor of crossing her arms behind her head.  
"Its only a C rank mission this time." Tsunade said bracing her chin on her crisscrossed fingers.  
Naruko looked at Tsunade hopefully for a moment before the Ninja Master shook her head. "Its an escort mission to Stone." She replied, knowing the whiskered ninja was hoping to hear Mist instead.  
"Hai." Naruko replied softly, seemingly bored as she faked a yawn.  
"You are to escort the messenger of the land of Stone back to his home." She finished, resisting the urge to reach for the sake bottle hidden under the desk.  
Naruko nodded shifting feet as she stared over Tsunade's shoulder and out the Hokage's large office window.  
"If…IF! I reply 'IF' Naruko, you have time, you are permitted to go to the land of mist to continue your other mission." Tsunade ignored the hopeful ignorance in Naruko's bright blue eyes.  
"HAI TSUNADE SAMA!" Naruko said clicking the heals of her ninja sandals together, as she sloppily saluted the older ninja jokingly.  
Tsunade nodded briskly pulling out some files and quickly signing them and placing them in a box labeled 'Occurring Missions'. "you have two weeks now go pack." She dismissed Naruko with a wave of her shaking hand.  
Naruko nodded shouting her goodbyes as she disappeared with a whisper.  
Once the hyper ninja had vanished Tsunade allowed her body to slump forward. She placed her cheek on the cool wood of her desk as she closed her eyes trying to strive off the familiar sting in the back of her eyes.  
"Naruko your such a hopeful fool." She said to the emptiness of her office, as she finally retrieved the hidden bottle, drowning away her stress.

It wasn't untill a few days later, after her mission have been completed, signed, and sealed that Naruko went into mission mode.  
"Yosh. Mission time." She said as she exited the Inn she had spent the previous night in.  
It had taken a four day trip to safely deliver the messenger of stone back to his home land.. Once Naruko had completed that task she had, regretfully, spent the night at the local Inn to replenish herself after not sleeping for the four days. She now had a five day trip to Mist, a trip that would normally take one to two day's tops from the leaf village, and only three day's to look for Sasuki before she would be forced to return on Tsunade's orders.  
Naruko adjusted her tan pack on her shoulders as she made her way to the guard post at the entrance of the village, having already stocked up on all she would need the previous day.  
"Hey old man, what's the quickest path to Mist." Naruko asked knocking on the table of the near by information ninja as he sat in his little office shack. The man bristled at his new nickname, his senile eyes twitching in annoyance.  
"The shortest path to Mist is the mountain trail, that will take you seven days." Came the high pitched rasping reply of the old man.  
"SEVEN DAYS!" Naruko shouted in annoyance pounding her fist on the table, causing some near by village people to jump in surprise. The old man looked proud of himself, having won back his ego after the nickname fiasco. "Listen here 'grandpa I know everything.'!" And so they had returned. " I need to get to the land of Mist as soon as possible, now tell me a way!" Naruko said worried and annoyed. The old man now sat clutching tightly to his "Cheap Desk" as a vein throbbed heavily in his neck.  
"The only other way is through the old forest rout, but its over grown and dangerous now." He Said smiling smugly. "No one goes there now that its haunted." but his final words fell on deaf ears as Naruko waved impatiently over her shoulder. "Yeah yeah haunted, whatever Mr. Cheap Desk." And then she was out of the village pass and headed to the forest marked on her map.  
Mr. Cheap Desk then needed to be dragged away by his fellow ninja for disturbing the peace, and foul language.

Naruko had now been traveling through the old forest rout for three days, and she realized they hadn't been kidding when they said it was over grown.  
The blond growled in annoyance, as for what seemed like the ten billionth time, her pigtail became snarled in a thorny vine. "This fucking shit is ridiculous." Naruko huffed as she sliced at the vine with her kunai angrily. Once freed the blond jumped high off the ground an into a tree branch. Naruko scanned her surroundings hopeful for any sign of life or at least a clearing. She found none.  
She sighed turning briskly and jumping back to the over grown floor below.  
Naruko heard, more then felt, the snapping of ninja wire before she was roughly hauled upside down and back towards the sky in a net of vines. The blond went into defense mode even before she stopped swinging. She sliced the makeshift net with the kunai still clutched in her hand, grateful for her tight grip. Landing almost noiselessly in a crouched position she sprung behind the nearest tree. She could sense the enemy near by. 'think you'll catch me will you." She breathed the words too softly for any normal person to hear, but soon regretted her mistake as she felt the presence once again, this time only about two feet behind her.

Naruko jumped forcefully onto the tree branch above her throwing a barrage of shuriken at her target below. The scroungy figure dodged easily retreating into the thicker foliage of the woods returning the attack with shuriken of its own. Naruko growled gashing her teeth together as she followed the figure that she now saw had gray hair. She easily dodged the attacks that were thrown at her following at top speed, ignoring the small pricks and slices of the thorns and branches as the enemy was.

"Your not going to get away that easy!" Naruko shouted following the person deeper into the woods. Naruko's lungs began to hurt from breathing so heavy and she nearly cried as she realized the figure was slowly pulling further away from her. 'I wont let you escape, not when you deterred my mission.' The blond narrowed her eyes as she thought this and willed her legs to pump harder.  
The figure then threw another attack at the blond, throwing a rusty kunai up to distract her as it threw another one low. Naruko easily dodged it but nearly missed as the figure made a sharp turn to the left passing threw a thick mesh of trees. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" She shouted hacking desperately, angrily so, at the innocent branches and vines that denied her passage.  
Finally breaking threw what nearly seemed to be a wall of foliage Naruko shouted in triumph only to quite herself as she gazed upon the site before her.

There in the side of a pile of raised up earth was a man made cave of roots and rocks. Naruko smirked as she realized her prey was cornered. "You fool." She said readying her kunai as she slowly made her way into the dark tunnel. Senses on high alert Naruko cautiously made her way through the dark muddy passage, wrinkling her nose at the stench that surrounded her.

Naruko spun at the sound of a branch cracking to her side. "Show yourself! Come out an fight!" She called into the darkness where she could sense the figures presence though not quite able to pin-point it.  
Naruko reeled back in slight fear as two glinting red eyes suddenly made themselves known. 'So it may not be human after all.' She said to herself. "Well what are you waiting for, I'm here now, this is your territory. FIGHT ME!' She shouted into the darkness.

The red eyes narrowed in response moving slightly to the side before taking off in the direction where Naruko had just come from. Naruko was instantly on the figures heels grasping onto the warm flesh of an arm before they were both hurled into the clearing once more. The figure lost its balance as Naruko pulled on its arm, and was sent hurtling to the soft dirt below. Naruko made a an 'oof'ing' sound as she fell atop the figure pinning it's arms behind its back. "Give up!" Naruko shouted to the squirming person below. The tangle of matted gray hair shook wildly as the human bucked and thrashed attempting to dislodge Naruko from its person. "LET ME GO!" It screamed.  
And Naruko froze a family tingle crawling its way up her spine as the choked voice of the person reached her ears.  
The person using Naruko's moment of surprise rolled hastily striking the side of Naruko's face before turning and scrambling back towards the mesh like wall of trees. Naruko spinning her trusty kunai in her hands threw it fast and sure, backwards at the retreating person. She hurried forward as the person fell unconscious, the dull thud of the kunai handle striking the back of its head still echoing.

Naruko winced as she attempted to blink, already the signs of swelling on her face becoming present.  
Finally reaching the figure Naruko took in its appearance. It was female most likely, her hair long and matted was in desperate need of cleaning and brushing; and the stench Naruko had smelt earlier returned full force as she knelt down for a closer look.  
She noted the probably once blue shirt was torn down one sleeve and only being held on by the other side; and the girls skin was pale and blotched with was could have been week's of dirt and grime. Naruko took in the condition of the girls knee, the back had been gashed deeply at one point and had re-grown slightly crooked.

Coming back up to the figures matted hair Naruko instinctively brushed the matted hair back from her face.  
The blonds heart stopped as she gazed at the face of the girl. Soft and pale, worn with stress lines from the months passed. Her lips still soft and pink though cracked and cut badly.  
Naruko swallowed her hands shaking as she gently raised the torn fabric of the girls sleeve up and over her naked shoulder, her kunai that she used to take the girl down lay glinting in the dim light of the forest, as if it too was afraid to break the silence.  
And there, sitting dirty but plane as day and ever familiar on the girls back, was what Naruko had hoped for so many months to see; the red and white Uchiha crest.

~*~*~*~

"You can see her now." Naruko's head snapped back instantly awaking her form her half sleep state and collided with the white tiled wall behind her. But she was up and scrambling dizzily into the room the medical ninja had just emerged from.  
Naruko didn't spare a glance to the man as she brushed past him and made her way to the only bed in the room.  
The blond sunk to her knees, ignoring the other medics, the Hokage and Sakura as well, as she clutched desperately longingly to the pale but warm hand the lay atop the brisk white sheets.

"…I waited, I waited for you Sasuki, just like I promised."

_~*~*~*~_  
_**End Chapter One**_

**  
You wanted a sequel and so you got one. Please Rate & Review! I'll get the next chapter up once its been typed. PEACE & LOVE reviewers, till next time yours truly…**

**Much Love,**  
_marykitsu239 _


End file.
